The Tale of the Dark Digidestined
by Neostar1
Summary: Someone named Akira has told Senshi Melissa and Shounen Kai, two new Digidestined, that the Digidestined are evil and must be stopped. Will Kai and Melissa realize their mistake before it's too late...? -->CHAPTER 6 ADDED!!!!!!!
1. Prolouge

Notes:

I don't own Digimon. Toei and Bandai do.

Prologue

It was a normal day in the Digital World. The Digidestined were done with their work and were lying around on a hill, sunbathing.

"Hey, Kari!" Said Daisuke. "Guess how many control spires I knocked down?"

"I give up, how many?" She asked. She didn't sound like she cared at all.

"20!" He stated proudly.

"Nice." She said hollowly.

"We knocked down 25, didn't we, Kari-Chan?" Takeru pointed out.

"Yup!" Kari grinned. "We make such a great team, don't we?" She gently touched his arm.

Davis was almost trembling with jealousy and fury. _He _wanted to have Kari's hand on _his_ arm! _He _wanted to make a great team with her! Above all, _he_ wanted to call her, "Kari-Chan," and not get yelled at (Davis, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, _Don't call me Kari-Chan!_)!

He had to get away from them. He stood up, and started walking away.

"Yo, Davis!" Called Tk. "Where ya goin'?

"M.Y.O.B., Tm!" Davis snapped. As he started down the hill, he could here the two of them mutter:

"What's his problem?"

That only made him madder. _That stupid Tk stole my Kari-Kun, and acts like it's no big deal! _He thought.

After walking for a little while, his D-3 started making a funny beeping noise.

He examined it carefully. "That's funny…There are a couple of Digieggs around here…"

Since he had nothing else to do, (And he _really _wanted to impress Kari) he decided to check it out.

After about five minutes of walking, the two Digieggs laid before him.

One looked like something you would see at a Mardi Gras. It basically shaped like a jester's hat and was colored purple, yellow and green. In the middle of the egg, a shape resembling another Jester's hat was engraved in purple.

The other looked much different. Unlike the other egg, this one was pretty much the same shape as the Digiegg of Courage. It even had a spike in it. Only the egg was colored gold, and the spike looked a lot like the blade of the sword. In the middle of the egg, (engraved in orange) there was a symbol of a sword with two ribbons to its sides.

Davis shrugged. "I wonder who these belong to."

He decided that at least one of the eggs was his. _After all, _he thought, _who deserves three or four Digieggs more I do?_

However, as soon as he reached for the Jester Egg, it glowed bright white. Two orange firefly looking things flew out, lingered in the air for a moment, than sped away in to the sky.

He didn't say anything. He stood there for a couple of moments, baffled. Then, he ran.

He didn't answer Tk or Kari when they asked where he had been. He was too busy thinking.

_I did the right thing._ He told himself. _I awoke two sleeping Digidestined. Will what I did help us?_

Then, another thought came to him. One that sent a shiver down his spine:

_What if I've just endangered us all?_


	2. Senshi Melissa

The Tale of the Dark Digidestined

Notes:

Melissa's Last name, "Senshi," means, "Soldier"

Chapter 1:

Senshi Melissa

It had been a normal day for Senshi Melissa.

In fact, it was so boring, that she didn't expect anything new to happen.

As she laid on the grass, she scowled. "Dear Lord. It's only 11:00 AM, and I'm already bored out of my mind."

She ran her fingers through her black hair. "I hate it when it's hot. You get too hot and sweaty to do almost anything. The only thing you can do it sit around and wait for the next meal."

She blinked her eyes. "I wish something would just happen for a change!"

Maybe if she had been sitting up, she would have heard the heavy metal gate swing open, an then close. Maybe, she would have heard the footsteps. Maybe, she have realized someone was watching her.

Melissa sat up. "Oh well. I might as well get online." She said as she pulled her trusty laptop out. In a few minutes, she was surfing the internet.

The stranger shifted her weight to another foot.

Waiting…

Melissa typed furiously. Suddenly, a bright light shined from the screen…

"What the…" Began Melissa.

From the computer screen, a smaller, purple light shined, and then, shot out toward her.

"UMPH!" She yelled as the thing hit her in the chest.

The stranger smiled.

She was one of _them_.

Melissa shook her head, trying to wake herself up. "What the Hefl was that?"

Suddenly, she was aware of a tiny weight on her chest. As she sat up, it fell in to her lap.

"Ok…What's _this?_" She said as she picked it up to investigate. It was a tiny, oval shaped machine. It was completely white, except for the edges, which were purple. Also, it had tiny black buttons and a small screen.

She shook it. It didn't make any noise.

_"What is this thing?!" _She asked in frustration. _"What does this mean?"_

"It means…" Said a voice behind her. "You're one of _them."_

Melissa turned around.

The stranger had finally revealed herself. Well_…Sort of…_ She was there in broad daylight, but she wore all black. Black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a long, black coat. A silver chain dangled from somewhere inside her jacket tucked into one of her pockets. She had on black, mirrored sunglasses.

For a few moments, no one spoke. Melissa broke the silence. "…Who are you supposed to be? Trinity, from _The Matrix?"_

The stranger laughed hollowly. "No, little girl. I'm not here to play games."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me 'Little Girl.' I'm 12 years old, and pretty darn proud of it. The name's Senshi Melissa."

The stranger didn't seem to care. "I have a name, too. When you address me, you are to call me, 'Akira.' Got it?"

Melissa snorted. "Look, Lady, I'll call you whatever I want."

"If you want to make this difficult."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm calling the shots here!"

"Oh?"

"Yea!"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's simple. My Mom doesn't like it when strangers come in to the yard. If I yell, she'll come out a find you here. Catch my drift…?"

Akira nodded. "Fine. I can take a hint. I'll leave."

Melissa smirked. "You'd better."

"…If you don't want to know why you got that weird device."

"Hua? Whoa, hey, wait a minute!" Melissa yelled as she ran after her. Akira was already halfway to the gate.

"Hm?" Akira asked. "I thought you wanted me to leave..." Her voice sounded surprised, but Melissa could tell that Akira was amused.

Melissa tried to sound cool. "Well, if I got this thing, I have every right to know what it is, don't I?"

Akira grinned. "I suppose…"

Melissa gritted her teeth. "OUT WITH IT! WHAT IS THIS THING?!"

"I can't tell you.."

"WHAT?! WHY, I OUGHTA…"

"…Yet. Tonight at midnight, meet me outside the gates. You can get over the gates, can't you?"

"Of course."

"Good." With that, Akira departed.


	3. Shounen Kaiki and History 101

Notes:

Everything that refers to the original Digidestined is completely made up. In fact, they're the characters in a fic I'm writing.

"Shounen," Kaiki's last name, means "Boy."

"Kaiki" means, "Weird."

Chapter 2:

Shounen Kaiki

And

Histiory 101

Melissa glanced around nervously. _That wacko had better show! _She thought furiously. She looked at the watch on her Device. It was 12:01 AM.

She looked around again. She knew that if her Mom or Dad found her out here, she'd be up to her ears in trouble.

About five minutes later, she heard the shuffling of feet in the ally that separates her house from her neighbor's house. She didn't know whether it was Akira or not, but she wasn't going to take the chance. Moving as quietly as she could without making noise, she made her way to the ally.

Melissa lucked out. Akira was there, and so was a boy that Melissa had never seen before. He was tall and athletic, with spiky red hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a sleeves red shirt and jeans. 

Akira frowned. "You're late..." She pointed out. "It's almost 12:10…"

"_What?!" _Melissa sputtered. "It was here two minutes early! I was waiting by the front gate! I assumed that that's where we were meeting! Furthermore, it's only 12:07. "

"Whatever." Akira muttered. Then, she pointed to the boy. "Melissa, this is Shounen Kaiki. He'll be working with you, along with your partner Digimon."

Kaki looked up at her. "You can call me Kai…" Then, he studied Melissa and grinned. "…Kun." 

Melissa rolled her eyes. _Just what I need…_She thought. _Another stud…_

It wasn't like Melissa didn't like boys. Nay, she liked them a lot. It's just that it got tiring of having them chase her all the time.

It was probably because she was so pretty. She had long, jet-black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she had an idea.

That was most likely it, because she didn't have a great personality. She wasn't stupid or an airhead, but she had an attitude. Also, she was a hacker extraordinare.

Anyway, Melissa looked up at Akira. "You told me you would tell me what this thing is. By-the-by, what's a Digimon?" Asked Melissa. She held up the machine for Akira to look at.

Kai grinned again. "Oh, you have one, too?" He asked. He pulled something out of his pocket. His device was identical to Melissa's, except that where her's was purple, his was orange.

Melissa groaned. _What an idiot…_She thought.

"First of all," Interjected Akira. "Those things are called, 'D-3's'." (n/a: Finally! I don't have to call it synonyms for device anymore!)

"What does D-3 stand for?" Asked Kai.

"It's a Digivice, and it has three functions." Answered Akira shortly.

"What's a Digivice? And what's a Digimon?" Asked Melissa.

"WILL YOU TWO KINDLY LET ME FINISH TWO CONTINUAL SENTENCES BEFORE I HAVE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS?!" Snapped Akira.

The Children fell silent.

"Thank you! Now, let me explain things." Said an exasperated Akira.

"You'd better…" Muttered Kai.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Akira. Then, she took a few deep breaths. "In order for me to explain things perfectly, we need to go to the Digital World."

"What's the-" Began Kai, but Akira gave him a look that could freeze water in July.

"Now then…" She said. "Off we go!"

Suddenly, Melissa felt herself leaving the ground. It was almost like she was jumping, but she sure as heck wasn't going down.

Higher.

Higher.

Higher…

Kai placed his hand around her wrist. "I'll hold your hand so you don't get scared, Melissa-Chan…" He said.

Melissa jerked her hand away. "I'm fine, thank you." She said coldly. "And don't call me Melissa Chan!"

Kai sulked.

Higher.

Higher.

Higher…

How high were they going? Melissa looked around. She guessed that they were eight feet above her house.

Higher.

Higher.

Higher…

"This is high enough." Murmured Akira. "If we go any further, the children won't be able to breath.

This was true. Melissa had found the air had become much thinner. And Kai had gotten closer.

He gazed in to her eyes. "Are you _sure _you don't want me to hold your hand…?"

Actually, holding on to Kai didn't seem like such a bad idea. She was about to reach out for him, when she realized what a baby she was being. "No thanks." She said firmly.

Kai shrugged. "Oh well…The offer's on the table."

Suddenly, they were soaring. more beautiful. She could see the lights of the city below her, and above, there was an endless stretch of sky.

She laughed out loud, and then did a barrel roll, stretching her arms out like airplane wings.

"Children!" Said Akira suddenly. "Hold out your D-3's!"

Melissa carefully pulled out her D-3 and held it in front of her face. She snickered when Kai almost dropped his.

"Now yell, 'Digi-port, open!'" Ordered Akira.

The two obeyed.

Abruptly, everything changed. The city and sky vanished. It felt like they were flying through an endless tunnel. The colors of the rainbow flashed all around them, as well as digital information.

Suddenly, Melissa found herself in a field. She turned, and saw Kai and Akira were there as well.

She let out a sigh of relief. However, she was shocked when she placed her hands on her hips, and realized that her clothes were different. Instead of the loose, sleeveless white shirt and dark purple shorts that she was wearing before, she now looked a bit like an elf. She now had on a purple, lace-up mini-dress that had REALLY short sleeves, and gold trimming. The front of the dress had a very low, triangular collar, but the collar in the back was pretty high (it went about halfway up her neck). Underneath the dress, she was wearing lighter-purple pants, without the gold trimming. Purple gloves and brown boots topped off the outfit.

She looked at Kai and figured that whoever assigned the outfits must have spent much more time on hers, because his was less complicated. He was just wearing a leather jacket, jeans, a white T-shirt, and black biker gloves.

Akira grinned. "How do you like your new clothes?"

Kai muttered something about already having something like it at home, but Melissa returned Akira's grin. "This is one of the coolest outfits I've ever worn."

Akira nodded. "Let's go. Follow me. As we walk, I'll explain to you everything they need to know."

They started walking. Well, Kai and Melissa were actually just following Akira. As they walked, she started talking.

"The internet," She began, "Is a powerful thing. It contains billions of bytes worth of information. Eventually, some of these bytes created their own world, where everything, the trees, the water, the grass, the sky, _everything, _is made of Digital information."

"Woa." Said Kai. He was totally amazed.

Melissa thought for a minute. "…Kind of like the Matrix?" She asked.

Akira nodded. "Yes. Anyway, along with the normal things in the world, Digital creatures were made. They were called, 'Digital monsters', or, 'Digimon'."

Melissa nodded. Even though this was the craziest thing she had ever heard in her entire life, she believed every word of it.

"Things were peaceful in the Digital World. That is, until Apoclamon showed up. He was a Digimon who thought that he should rule above all others. It was then that the original Digidestined showed up.

(n/a: For those of you who DID NOT read the notes, everything about the original Digidestined is completely made up)

"Kiki, Angel, Michael, Miko, and Aiaka were chosen to save the world. Five Digimon; Labramon, Darklabramon, Pinkveemon, Geckomon, and Otomon, were chosen to be their partner Digimon.

"These Digimon had the power to Digivolve whenever necessary, and then change back in to a rookie, with the help of a device called a 'Pendulum'."

"After the original digidestined defeated Apoclamon, peace was restored again. Then, Devimon started acting up. Eight _new _Digidestined were chosen, based on a past experience with Digimon. They were given a modified version of the Pendulum, called a 'Digivice.'

"They took care of everything that had gone wrong.

"As lame as it may seem, four years later, there was another crisis. One of the even newer Digidestined thought Digimon didn't have feelings. Two of the Digidestined from fours years before, and three new others came to save the world.

"Eventually, The Digimon Emperor joined the side of good, the Digidestined fought, yadda, yadda, yadda…_BUT_…"

"…But what?" Asked Melissa curiously.

"Something has gone wrong. The Digidestined now take innocent Digimon to be slaves. And when the Digimon is too tired to work…" Akira drew a finger across her throat, and made a gurgling noise.

Melissa and Kai gasped.

Akira stopped walking and nodded sadly. "It's sad, but true."

Melissa thought for a moment. "…I'm guessing that our job is to stop the Digidestined."

Akira nodded.

Melissa stepped forward. "Well, I accept! I'll do everything I can to stop those menaces!"

Kai nodded. "I'm with you, Melissa-Chan!"

"Don't call me Melissa-Chan, Kai. Didn't I tell you that when we were flying?"

Kai sulked again.

Akira clapped her hands. "Perfect! The Digital World will be happy to have you on their side! Come, it's time to meet your partner Digimon!"

"What?" Melissa was surprised. "We get Digimon?"

"Why not?" Asked Akira. With that, she started to walk again.

She led them to a little hill. When they climbed up it, they found a cave with a campfire in front.

Akira called toward the cave, "Guys, I got your partners out here! Come out and say 'Hi'!"

Suddenly, two pairs of eyes glowed from the cave, blinked, and stared.

Melissa swallowed. She could only hope that they were friendly…


	4. My beloved Monster and Me...

Notes:

I didn't create Fiercemon. My friend, Bluedarknes, did, and I asked him before I used Fiercemon in the fic.

Chapter 3:

My beloved Monster and Me…

Suddenly, two creatures emerged from the cave, and bounced in to Kai and Melissa's arms.

"Alright! I've been waiting my entire life to meet you! 'Course, I was born yesterday, but hey, it's the thought that counts." The one in Melissa's arms said happily.

Melissa looked at it. It was, (Without a doubt) the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Its entire body was a head. It looked like a mouse with a squashed face, with brown fur and peach ears. A tiny brass mallet was perched between its ears, and a tiny bell was on its skinny tail.

"Who…are you?" Asked Melissa.

The Creature giggled. "I'm your partner Digimon, Petitringermon!" The voice sounded like a girl.

"Petit is right…" Murmured Melissa. "You haven't got any arms or legs!"

"Well, not _yet_!" Petitringermon said indignantly.

Melissa looked over at Kai. His Digimon looked even weirder than Petitringermon. Like Petitringermon, its head was its entire body. Only, it looked like a coyote head with dark purple fur and a gold star on its forehead. Plus, it had a purple coyote tail.

He (The voice sounded like a boy) smiled. "I'm Murasakimon!"

Melissa shifted Petitringermon to another arm. She noticed that the Digimon was quite cuddly…

"Hey, Akira!" Started Kai. "These Digimon are…hua?"

He stopped because Akira was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird…" Said Melissa. "She was here just a minute ago…"

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting roar. The children turned, and gasped. Lumbering toward them was something that looked like a hippo with three-inch-long teeth, standing on its back legs.

"W-what i-i-is that th-th-thing?" Melissa trembled.

"That's Fiercemon!" Answered Murasakimon. "And he doesn't look happy!"

"Murasakimon, I think we're in his territory!" Said Petitringermon. "Do you think he'll listen to reason?"

Murasakimon shook his head (Well, actually, his whole body). "No. Once they get that mad, there's no stopping them!"

Fiercemon roared again.

This time, Petitringermon and Murasakimon gave him an answer. "Bubble Blow!" They shouted. A pink stream of bubbles shot out of their mouths and hit Fiercemon.

Fiercemon shook his head, and then roared, "FEIRCE INFRERNO!" Flames shot out of his arms, blowing the two Digimon away.

Petitringermon and Murasakimon rolled for a little bit, regained their composure, and then launched another wave of bubbles.

This time, they completely missed, and Fiercemon shouted, "FEIRCE INFERNO!" Again.

"NO!" Screamed Melissa as the fire hit their friends. Without thinking, she rushed out to help Petitringermon. Kai followed to help Murasakimon.

At this moment, Fiercemon seemed to lose his interest in the charred Digimon. He turned his attacks to Kai and Melissa.

Melissa cradled Petitringermon in her arms. Kai did the same for Murasakimon. They heard Fiercemon attack. Yet they weren't going to leave.

Suddenly, their D-3's glowed. Their was a flash of white light. Then, the children could here their Digimon's voices.

"Petitringermon Digivolve tooooo…RINGERMON!"

"Murasakimon Digivolve tooooo…COYOTEMON!"

The light faded. Then, they gasped. There were two new Digimon, and they looked ready to fight!

The first one had to be Petitringermon. It looked like she had sprouted cartoonish-looking brown mouse body, with a yellow bell painted on her chest. The bell on her tail was bigger and shinier.

Murasakimon seemed to have changed the most. He too, had grown a body, but his fur was still purple. He had red bands around his ankles and neck. Below his neck band, there were a row of triangles circling his neck. On his face, he wore a silver mask with holes for his nose, red ears, and his glowing blue eyes. He still looked relatively like a Coyote.

Coyotemon and Ringermon looked up at their human partners. They smiled, and then turned to Fiercemon.

"BELL SMASH!" Yelled Ringermon. A ghost-like bell appeared above Fiercemon's head. Suddenly, it dropped down on him, causing him to stumble.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Howled Coyotemon. As he spoke, dozens of Meteors fell out of the sky and attacked Fiercemon.

Fiercemon roared, and then fled.

"YOU DID IT!" The children cheered. They ran up and hugged and kissed their Digimon.

"How did you change like that?" Asked Kai.

"We Digivolved to the rookie level." Answered Coyotemon.

"What do you mean, 'Rookie Level?'" Melissa inquired.

"There are different stages of Power for a Digimon. It goes, Fresh, In-training (which is what you found us in), Rookie (which is what we're in now), Champion, Ultimate, Mega." Explained Ringermon. "To get to the next stage, you Digivolve."

"Good explanation." Said a voice calmly. The children and Digimon turned. It was Akira.

"Where have _you _been?!" Demanded Melissa.

"Watching." Akira said, just as calmly.

"Well, you could've helped us!" Snapped Kai.

Akira shrugged. "If I had helped you, your Digimon wouldn't have Digivolved."

Everyone was silent.

"Anyway, you've proved yourselves worthy. Tomorrow, you will fight the Digidestined!"

Melissa, Kai, Ringermon, and Coyotemon cheered.

~ Digimon Analyzer ~

Name:Fiercemon

Level:Rookie

Type:Virus

Attack(s):Fierce Flame 

Data:The name says it all! Don't cross this guy unless you want 3rd degree burns right where it hurts!

Name origin:English. "Fierce" means Scary.

Name:Petitringermon

Level:In-Training

Type:Vaccine

Attack(s):Bubble blow

Data:A cheerful little Digimon, she loves making people happy!

Name origin:French and English. "Petit" means short arms or short legs. A "Ringer" is someone who rings bells.

Name:Ringermon

Level:Rookie

Type:Data

Attack(s):Bell Smash

Bell Choir

Data:This Digimon is small, smart, and strong! Full of Energy, she can be a little hyper!

Name Origin:English. A "Ringer" is someone who rings bells.

Name:Murasakimon

Level:In-Training

Type:Data

Attack(s):Bubble Blow

Data:Quick and Energetic, this little guy will take on enemies of the Champion level!

Name Origin:Japanese. "Murasaki" means "Purple."

Name:Coyotemon

Level:Rookie

Type:Data

Attack(s):Meteor Shower

Data:Stealthy and cunning, he uses hit wits to outsmart his enemies!

Name Origin:Spanish. A Coyote is a wild Dog, Similar to a wolf.


	5. First Bull Run

Chapter 4:

First Bull Run

Melissa woke up the next morning wondering if it had all been a dream. However, her question was answered when she turned over and saw Ringermon in bed with her, and her D-3 on her nightstand.

Ringermon rolled over, opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. "Smght nugug pork chop…?" She asked sleepily. Then, her stomach rumbled.

Melissa stroked her fur gently. "You must be hungry. I don't blame you, after that Digivolving."

Ringermon nodded. "Well, yea, I guess I could use some breakfast."

Melissa hopped out of bed. "In that case, I'll go get you something. I could use some food, too." She was halfway to the door, when a thought struck her. "By-the-by…What do Digimon eat?"

Ringermon giggled. "I'll eat anything except Brussels Sprouts."

Melissa nodded, and then walked downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good Morning, Dear." Her mother greeted her.

"Morning, Mom…" She answered. She sat down at the kitchen table.

Almost instantly, the cook walked over to her. "Good morning, Miss Melissa. What would you like this morning?"

Melissa yawned. "I guess I'll have some pancakes. With bacon, please."

The cook nodded, and went back to the kitchen. In a few minutes, she emerged with a plate of pancakes and bacon.

Melissa ate slowly, pondering over ways to get the food upstairs without her Mom and/or the cook noticing.

Suddenly, there was a noise from upstairs…

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! A ZIT! WHAT AM I GONNA DO????!!!!"_**

Her mother looked at the stairs. "Oh dear. Looks like Obin's having skin problems again…"

Melissa rolled her eyes. _Teenager girls are so pathetic…No, wait, change that. **Obin** is so pathetic…_

However, Obin's whining _did _create a diversion, giving Melissa a chance to sneak some of that food up to her room…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" Complemented Ringermon. "What are these called again?"

"Pancakes." Answered Melissa. "When you're done eating, we'll go meet Kai, Coyotemon, and Akira."

Ringermon nodded. "The sooner we get rid of those Digi-brats, the better!"

Melissa looked at her Digivice. "Hey Ringermon…" She started. "Who are we?"

"Hua?"

"I mean, we're not Digidestined. We don't kill Digimon. So, what are we?"

Ringermon shrugged. "Well, we have two choices: Use the sickly, wholesome, goody two-shoes name, or we can think like the bad guys."

Melissa thought. "What's the sickly, wholesome, goody two-shoes name?"

"The pure Digidestined, the Light Digidestined, the good Digidestined…"

"STOP! What do you mean by, think by the bad guys?"

"We can call ourselves what they think of us."

"Like…?"

"The Pathetic Digidestined, the sickly, wholesome, goody two-shoes Digidestined, the bad Digidestined, the meddling Digidestined, the Dark Digidestined-"

"THAT'S IT!"

"What?"

"The Dark Digidestined! It's perfect!"

Ringermon wrinkled up her nose. "…Are you sure?"

Melissa nodded. "I'm sure. We're the Dark Digidestined."

"What if Kai objects?"

"He won't. Believe me, he's eating out of my hand."

The Digimon shrugged. "Whatever you say, Melissa…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Melissa started to walk out the door, her Mother asked where she was going.

"Oh, I'm going to hang out with some friends." (It wasn't a lie, when you think about it.)

Melissa's mother blinked. "Do you need a ride?"

"No." Melissa answered immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Ok then…"

Melissa walked out the door, and stepped out on to the porch. But then, _she walked around the side of the house to below her room._

There, she looked up at a giant tree in her yard. The tree's branches extended toward her window, giving her the ability to get out of her room in a hurry.

There was a pause, and then a rustling in the trees as Melissa scurried up the thick trunk, dashed across the branches, and slid in to her room.

She did all of this in less than five seconds.

Ringermon looked up at her. "…Tell me _again _why we have to do this?"

Melissa sighed. "I told my Mom I was going somewhere, so she won't be concerned if I'm gone. The thing is, the only way I can be sure that no one knows is if I use my computer. But, it would be weird if I said I was going somewhere, and went straight back to my room, wouldn't it? So, basically, I had to sneak in to my own room."

Ringermon blinked. "Whatever…" She hopped off of Melissa's bed, and then sat next to the computer.

Melissa held her Digivice in front of her. "Digi-port, open!" She ordered. There was a flash, and she was gone.

(N/A: Please sing, _Here we go _and picture Melissa and Ringermon going through the whole, "Digi-Port" sequence.)

Melissa was in a field again. Out of instinct, she started walking. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to find Kai before they could do anything…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis squinted at his D-3. "What's going on?" He asked curiously. There was a strange marking on the map portion of it. Instead of being a black or white square, it was a gray triangle.

Davis shrugged. "I might as well go to the Digital World."

"I'm with you, Davis!" Cheered Demiveemon.

He held his D-3 to his computer, and he was gone.

(N/A: Please sing, _Here we go _and picture Davis and Veemon going through the whole, "Digi-Port" sequence.)

When he got to the Digital World, he was surprised at how close he was to the same mysterious spot. He started walking toward it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"MELISSA! OVER HERE!"

Melissa and Ringermon looked up. On top of a hill, Kai and Coyotemon were waving to them. Melissa dashed up the hill. "Hey guys!" She greeted them.

"What's up?" Kai asked happily. "By-the-by, did anyone tell you how radiant you look this morning?"

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Don't push it, Kai. Is Akira here yet?"

"Nope. I'm not sure she's coming." Kai answered sadly.

Melissa shrugged. "Whatever. We don't need her to kick some Digi-butt. Anyway, Kai, I had an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, we need a name. I think we should be the Dark Digidestined, don't you?" She smiled cutely at him, to make sure he would say yes.

Kai got all starry-eyed. "Whatever you say…" He said dreamily.

Melissa nodded. "Ok then. Now, how do we find those Digi-brats?"

Kai shrugged. "I think we should stake this place out. They're bound to come around here _sometime…_"

She blinked. "I guess we could do that…Of course, what if they don't-"

Suddenly, there was a big gust of wind. They looked up, and saw a black and blue Digimon flying above them. But there was something that caught both of their eyes.

The rider was a human.

"HE'S A DIGDESTINED! C'mon, Kai! Get ready for battle!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis looked at his Digivice. He was getting closer…and closer…and closer…

He right on top of it. He frowned. "What's going on? I should be able to-"

"METEOR SHOWER!"

There was a loud crash as dozens of Meteors fell out of the sky, hurtling toward Davis and Raidramon.

The Digimon swerved, trying to avoid them. "Davis, I gotta land!" He cried. He slipped through the trees, and in to a path in the woods.

Davis hopped off of him. "What was _that_?!"

Raidramon shrugged. "A Digimon. Some just take pride in tormenting others."

"You're probably right…"

"METEOR SHOWER!"

This time, when the meteors hit, and Davis and Raidramon franticly jumped around, a Digimon snickered.

They looked up. There was a strange Digimon on top of a hill that was next to them.

"That's Coyotemon." Explained Raidramon. "He's a rookie level mammal Digimon. He's pretty slick."

"Right." Said a completely new voice.

Davis gasped.

It was another human. Another boy. He was athletic looking, with spiky red hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt, and jeans.

"Who…are you…?" Asked a bewildered Davis.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "That's not important. What's important is that I get rid of you before you hurt anymore innocent Digimon!"

"Hua…?" Davis was baffled. He had never hurt an innocent Digimon in his life!

"Enough chit-chat. Sic 'em, Coyotemon!" The boy ordered.

Coyotemon grinned. "My pleasure." He charged at Davis.

However, Raidramon swatted him away as if he were a fly.

Coyotemon started growling, trying to regain his dignity.

Suddenly, Davis laughed hollowly. "Hey, bad news! Your rookie Digimon won't work on my armor Digimon!"

The boy blinked his eyes. Then, he shouted, "RUN!" Which is what he and Coyotemon did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa had been watching all of this. When Kai and Coyotemon ran, she groaned, and buried her face in her hands. _How Embarrassing! Kai's an insult to everyone!_

She looked up, and groaned. "Ringermon, looks like we're gonna have to do this ourselves."

Ringermon nodded. "Let's go."

Melissa was just about to charge in to battle, when her D-3 started beeping. She squinted at it. "What's going on…?" The screen had a red spot on it that wasn't very far from her location. She knew she had to fight that Digidestined, but she also had to find out what it was.

She motioned for Ringermon to follow her, and they slipped through the woods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, here we are…" Stated Melissa. They were in front of a cave.

Ringemon shrugged. "Let's go check it out."

Near the end of the cave, there were two strange objects.

One looked like something you would see at a Mardi Gras. It basically shaped like a jester's hat and was colored purple, yellow and green. In the middle of the egg, a shape resembling another Jester's hat was engraved in purple.

The other looked much different. Unlike the other thing, this one was pretty much the same shape an egg. It had a spike in it that looked like the blade of a sword. The rest of the thing was solid gold, except in the middle of the egg, (engraved in orange) there was a symbol of a sword with two ribbons to its sides.

Ringermon looked dumbfounded. "Could these really be…Digieggs?"

Melissa looked at her. "What's a Digiegg?"

"Well, there are two kinds of Digieggs:" Explained Ringermon. "Digitamas and Digimetals. Both however, are called Digieggs for simplicity's sake."

"What's the difference between a Digitama and a Digimetal?"

"I was getting to that. _Digitamas _are where baby Digimon come from. They hatch from those."

"Oh. I was wondering that…"

"_Digimetals _are totally different. A long time ago, ancient Digimon Digivolved to a level called, 'Armor,' with the help of Digimetals. Nowadays, most Digimon don't have the power inside needed to armor Digivolve, and even if they did, they need a human to open Digimetal for them. Oh, and finding a Digimetal that isn't broken is almost impossible."

Melissa nodded. Then, an idea popped in to her head. "Hey, I bet I could open one of these Digieggs! If I did, do you think you could armor Digivolve?"

Ringermon shrugged. "Maybe. It's worth a shot…"

Melissa nodded, and then swallowed. She chose the brightly colored one, because she loved the way it looked.

She walked over to it, planted her feet firmly on the ground, and pulled on the egg.

It came off with a loud, "POP!"

Suddenly, the whole room seemed to be purple light. Through the haze, Melissa could hear Ringermon cry, "Melissa, you did it! Now, yell, 'Digi-armor energize!' "

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

The purple light swirled around Ringermon, completely engulfing her. Melissa would've panicked, if she hadn't heard her friend's voice:

"RINGERMON, ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO…KABUKIMON: PERSEVERING JOY!"

Melissa stared in amazement. Ringermon had turned in to something that looked like a cross between a dog, giant warrior, and a jester, with shards of the Digiegg for armor. There were bells on her tail, and spikes on the armor covering her shoulders.

"R-R…Ringermon…?" Melissa stammered.

The new Digimon looked her and smiled. "It's me, Melissa. I used the power of your Digiegg of Joy and Armor-Digivolved in to Kabukimon! Now, are you ready to beat a certain Digidestined?!"

"YEA!" Melissa cheered. She hopped on Kabukimon's back, and they ran off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis was getting tired of searching for that boy. He had lost him a few minutes ago, but he knew that if he let him go, he would escape. Davis wasn't going to hurt him, he just had a few questions.

"Davis, this is boring!" Groaned Raidramon. "I say we just let him go!"

"Co'mon, Raidramon! Just a few more minutes!" I think we're getting closer!" Pleaded Davis.

Suddenly, Raidramon stopped. "Davis…there's a powerful Digimon coming right toward us…I can feel it…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa found Kai and Coyotemon cowering behind a giant log.

"Well, Shounen Kai, fancy meeting _you _here." She snapped.

He looked up at her, and was relieved. "Jeez, thank goodness it's you, Melissa-Chan! I thought it was that Digidestined! He's really powerful, you know."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kai. That's what I assumed when you ran away like a coward. _AND DON'T CALL ME MELISSA-CHAN!_"

Kai pouted, and then he noticed Kabukimon. "WOA! IS THAT RINGERMON?! WHAT-"

"SHHH!" Melissa clapped her hand over his mouth. "Do you want to away our position?! Yea, that _is _Ringermon." 

Kabukimon nodded. "Yes. As Ringermon, I used the Digiegg of Joy to Armor-Digivolve (N/A: Sorry, but I just didn't feel right not putting that in there. Apparently, they have to say something along that line whenever they Armor-Digivolve). My full tittle is, 'Kabukimon: Persevering Joy.' "

Coyotemon's eyes grew wide. "Wow. Do you think I can armor Digivolve?"

Melissa nodded. "Yea, there was an extra Digiegg back there. I think it's yours, Kai.

"Go back a little ways, and you should come to a cave. Go to the very back, and you should see a gold egg with a blade sticking out of it. Pick it up, and yell, 'Digi-Armor energize.' If the Digiegg was meant for you, Coyotemon should Armor-Digivolve. Ok?"

Kai nodded. "I get it."

Melissa looked around. "I'll hold him of while you get your Digiegg. Now, go!"

Kai nodded again. Then, he and Coyotemon ran off in the direction of the cave.

Melissa turned to Kabukimon. "Kai is such an idiot…I feel so sorry for Coyotemon sometimes. I'd go crazy if _I _was his partner Digimon."

Kabukimon shrugged. "There's someone you can't stand in every bunch." 

Melissa nodded. "I suppose you're right. Even though I sometimes feel like a…Hua?" She was reaching in to her pocket, when she found a pair of goggles. The lenses were Dark purple, so she could see out of them, but someone couldn't see where she was looking. Attached to them was a note:

__

Melissa,

I thought you might like these. Knock those Digidestined dead!

Akira

"Gee, thanks, Akira…" Muttered Melissa.

"Melissa, what is it?" Kabukimon asked curiously.

Melissa jumped off her back. "Check it out!" She proudly showed them off.

"Ooh!" Kabukimon admired them. "Where'd you get 'em?"

"Akira must have stuck them in my pocket last night." She tucked the strap behind her hair and pulled the goggles over her eyes. "Ta-da! How do I look?"

"Awesome. Can we go kick some Digi-butt now?"

"That's gotta be the best idea I've heard all day!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Whaddya mean, Raidramon?" Asked Davis.

Raidramon faced him. "I'm serious, Davis. I sense a really powerful Digimon near us."

Davis shrugged. "Ah, can't be much more powerful than that weird kid's Coyotemon."

"SHOUT OF JOY!" The silent air was shattered with this battle cry, and a laughing missile that seemed to be made of yellow light flew toward them.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Davis screamed as Raidramon barely dodged the attack.

Raidramon turned in the direction of the attack, and yelled, "BLUE THUNDER!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa and Kabukimon barely had time to celebrate Kabukimon's attack, when another one came toward them. A giant lightning bolt careened toward them, and they barely had time to dodge it. 

"Ooh, now I'm _mad_!" Sneered Kabukimon.

"So, they're going to fight like cornered rats, hua?!" Snarled Melissa. "Well then, let's show 'em whose boss!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Kabukimon flew in to the air, Melissa on her back.

Melissa's purple goggles glittered in the sunlight, and her hair flowed loosely behind her. "FIRE!" She yelled when they were in range.

"ST. PAUL'S STAFF!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"THAT'S IT!" Davis yelled as Raidramon flew upward to avoid the wooden spear that almost hit them. "IF IT'S WAR THEY WANT, THEN IT'S WAR THEY'RE GONNA GET!"

As Raidramon was gaining altitude, Davis pulled on his goggles. He need the eye protection…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Melissa and Kabukimon flew in to the sky, they saw the Digidestined pull up, too.

He also had goggles.

Melissa gritted her teeth. "He's copying me! I hate it when people copy me!"

"Well, we'll have to teach him a lesson, won't we?! SHOUT OF JOY!" She crossed her front anklets, her feet lit up, and a missile soared toward the Digidestined and his Raidramon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis wasn't sure what made him angrier: That girl had shot another one of those missiles at him, or that she was copying the "Goggle-Boy" look.

Davis scowled. "Not only has she insulted me, but she's insulted Tai, and unborn generations of Goggle-boys!"

"I'm with you, Davis!"

Davis studied the new Digimon carefully. "…Hey, Raidramon, what is that thing?"

"I think that might be Kabukimon, a legendary armor-Digimon!"

Davis thought for a minute. "Do you think you could Digivolve to a champion and beat her?"

Raidramon shook his head. "I might, Davis, but I'm afraid to take my eyes off her too long…"

"13 BLADES!" A new voice yelled. 13 ghost-like sword blades whizzed through air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa watched in amazement as most of the blades smacked in to Raidramon, forcing him to crash-land.

Melissa turned. Coming toward her was a knight Digimon covered from head to toe in gold armor. It had to be the Digiegg, because his helmet had a sword's blade sticking out of it. There was another sword at his side.

It flew up next to her, and she realized Kai was sitting on one of his shoulders. "Howdy." He greeted her. "Whaddya think of my new pal?"

The Digimon chuckled, then introduced himself. "I'm Arkmon: the sword of honesty!"

Melissa grinned. "Well, the more the merrier! Let's finish him off!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Raidramon are you ok?" Davis asked his wounded friend.

Raidramon coughed, and De-Digivolved back into Veemon. "Davis…" He moaned. "I'm too weak to Digivolve!"

Davis nodded. "We gotta get out of here."

"ST. PAUL'S STAFF!"

"ARTHUR'S WRATH!"

The two Digimon's attacks hit Davis, and he flew backwards. Though he was injured, he picked up Veemon, and carried him to a TV he had noticed seconds before. Weakly, he held out his D-3, and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kabukimon and Arkmon descended downward, and Melissa and Kai jumped off them.

Kai looked around furiously. "Where is he?!" He demanded.

Melissa groaned. "He got away…" Then, she looked at the sky. "…This time…"

~ Digimon Analyzer ~

Name:Kabukimon

Level:Armor

Type:Vaccine

Attack(s):Shout of Joy

St. Paul's Staff 

Data:A legendary Digimon that's full of Persevering Joy! Nonetheless, she can be ruthless in battle!

Name origin:Japanese. "Kabuki" is a traditional kind of Japanese Drama.

Name:Arkmon

Level:Armor

Type:Data

Attack(s):13 Blades

Arthur's Wrath

Data:A fierce warrior, he defeats his enemies with his deadly sword! 

Name origin:French. He was named after Joan of Ark.


	6. "I must dispose of the Dark Digidestined...

Notes:

I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but it was pretty much all I could think of at the moment.

Chapter 5:

"I Must Dispose of the Dark Digidestined!"

"…And that brings us to now. One question: What are we going to do?" Asked Davis. He had just gotten through telling the other Digidestined about the "Dark Digidestined" he had encountered.

Miyako adjusted her glasses. "Well, if you heard him right, that boy thinks that we hurt innocent Digimon. It may be possible that they were thinking of Ken, back when he was the Digimon Emperor.

Davis shook his head. "No. He didn't have a clue about what he was doing. I could tell. That girl seemed to be a bit more aware, but other than that, they sure hadn't had any experience with Digimon before."

Tk shrugged. "Well, we need a way to talk to them..."

"WHAT?!" Spat Davis. "TALK?! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED ME! _I_ say we go in there and blast them out of the sky!"

"Davis!" Scolded Kari. "Fighting never solves anything! Obviously, they just made a mistake!"

"Kari's right." Tk pointed out.

Davis frowned. "Look, I was there! They'll attack you when they first see you! If we want to win, we have to-"

"DAVIS, THIS ISN'T A MATTER OF WINNING!" Yelled Tk. "We have to-"

"We don't have to do anything!" Snapped Davis. "They made a mistake, and now they have to pay for it! Now, as leader, I say that's what we're gonna do!"

Tk shook his head. "Davis, you're outnumbered on this one. Everyone else says we should talk to them."

Kari nodded. "Right, Tk."

This was too much for Davis. He was so tired of Tk always being right! Without thinking, he slugged Tk on the cheek.

For a minute, no one spoke. Then, without another word, Tk left the room.

Davis was shocked. "Uh…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"YOU JERK!" Kari shrieked, tears in her eyes. She left, too.

One by one, everyone filed out of the room, and left the house.

Davis groaned, sat down, and hugged his knees. "Great. Now Kari's gonna hate me more…"

Demiveemon shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it, Davis! Kari's been mad at you before, and you've always made up!"

Davis blinked his eyes slowly. "It's my fault those two are running around…"

A small, black cloud began to settle around him.

Demiveemon looked around. "Davis, weren't we just in your room…?"

"Now…Kari hates me…" Muttered Davis.

The black smog got thicker.

He sighed. "I've failed Tai…"

The cloud was more solid.

"How could I have ever thought I could be leader?"

More solid…

"I'm hopeless…"

Suddenly, the cloud turned in to solid rocks, and they were in a cave.

"Davis!" Squeaked Demiveemon. "Stop! We're falling in to a cave of darkness!"

Davis didn't answer.

"DAVIS, PLEASE!" His Digimon pleaded. "SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU _CAN_ BE LEADER!"

Davis looked up at his friend. Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance. "Demiveemon, where are we?"

"Davis, I think you created one of those 'caves of darkness' that Tai and Matt warned us about! How are we ever going to get out?!"

Davis swallowed. "I think I know what to do…Hold on to the floor."

Demiveemon obeyed.

Then, Davis grabbed on to the floor with all his might. Then, to save himself, he sang a song:

I Must Dispose of the Dark Digidestined

"I'm not sure I understand all of this clear,

I'm not sure what's going on here!

And those Dark Digidestined running around now…

How could they think of us that way? How? How?

I'm the leader of the bunch, that's a fact!

I set an example, that's how they act!

But now that they're all rebelling against me, 

There's only one solution that I can see:

I must dispose of the Dark Digidestined!

I'll sleep now, until I'm rested,

Then I'll dispose of those Dark Digidestined!

They got a few lucky hits, I'll admit that!

But heck, that's the work of any brat!

It takes real power, to beat the light!

They're certainty going to lose this fight!

I must dispose of the Dark Digidestined!

I'll sleep now, until I'm rested,

Then I'll dispose of those Dark Digidestined!

We have six, and they have two!

We out number them, this is true!

But I'll take them out, one by one…

Oh joy, oh joy, this'll be fun!

I must dispose of the Dark Digidestined!

I'll sleep now, until I'm rested,

Then I'll dispose of those Dark Digidestined!

I must dispose of the Dark Digidestined!

I'll sleep now, until I'm rested,

Then I'll dispose of those Dark Digidestined!"

Davis looked around. The cloud had vanished.

Demiveemon applauded. "You did it, Davis! The cave's gone!"

Davis nodded. "Yup. But that song was true."

"…Hua?"

"I must dispose of the Dark Digidestined! It's as simple as that!"

Demiveemon nodded. "I'm with you Davis!"


	7. The Realization

Chapter 7:

The Realization

"I'm home!" Melissa called as she walked through the front door. No one answered her call.

Melissa shrugged, but was actually pretty relieved. She would rather get cleaned up before anyone saw her.

Quietly, she walked up the stairs, and down the hallway. She was just about to open the door to her room, when…

"…Where have you been?" Someone asked.

Melissa froze, and then turned. She was relieved when she realized it was Obin, her 15-year-old sister.

Obin, like Melissa, was tall, slender, and had dark blue eyes. However, her hair was blond and very short.

Melissa shrugged. "Oh, nowhere…"

"Where were you?" Asked Obin again.

"I told you, no where important!" Melissa snapped.

Obin shrugged. "If it's not important, than you shouldn't mind telling me. Where were you?"

"What are you, taking a log on me?!"

"I'M JUST WONDERING."

"THEN KNOCK IT OFF! I WAS AT THE PARK!"

"Oh." Obin looked disappointed. No doubt that she was going to try to blackmail Melissa. Then, she scowled. "In that case, get out of my way! I have important stuff to do!"

Melissa threw her arms in to the air, and then stalked in to her room. Ringermon was already in there. "What's Wrong, Melissa?"

Melissa groaned. "Obin irritates the crap out of me sometimes…"

Ringermon wrinkled up her nose. "…Is Obin your older sister? Was she the one who was yelling this morning?"

Melissa nodded. "Yea, that's her. She has skin problems. You know? Zits?"

Ringermon nodded.

Melissa headed in to her bathroom, and looked in the mirror. There was dirt on her face.

She sighed, dropped a washcloth in the sink, and turned on the warm water. When it was just right, she gently scrubbed her face. "Hey Ringermon…" She started.

"Yes?"

"Well…I've only known you for about two days, but I already feel like we've been friends for my entire life."

Ringermon smiled. "Good! I really want to be your friend, Melissa!"

Melissa nodded. "You've already done that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis groaned, and crumpled up _another_ piece of paper. For the past 10 minutes, he had been trying to think of a good battle plan. Unfortunately, he wasn't good with strategies.

Davis was just about to reach for another piece of paper, when he stopped. "Who _says _I need a plan?!"

Demiveemon blinked. "Whaddya mean, Davis?"

Davis stood up defiantly. "Well, if I'm doing this myself, then I don't need a plan! I'll just go in there and beat the air out of them!"

"Alright!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Davis, what's going on?"

"Err…Nothing, Mom!" Davis replied hastily.

"Ok. Well, dinner's gonna be ready in 10 minutes. Will you set the table?" His Mother called

"Ok!" He said goodbye to Demiveemon, and left his room. As he sat the table, he couldn't help but think, _Tomorrow…!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Melissa _knew _she had to go to the Digital World. She wasn't sure why, but she just _knew_.

So, after eating breakfast and telling her Mother she was going out again, she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis was starting to get irritated. He had been in the Digital World for almost 45 minutes, and he hadn't seen any of the Dark Digidestined.

"Davis, do you think that if we split up, we'll find them?" Asked Veemon.

Davis shook his head. "If I do find them, then I'll need you to Digivolve."

Veemon looked around sadly. "You're right…"

However, 10 minutes later, Davis groaned. "You know, maybe you were right about splitting up. You go in to the woods, and I'll go around the cities. Ok?"

"OK!" Cheered Veemon. He dashed in to the woods.

Davis looked around some more. Eventually, he knew he had to stop and rest.

There was a river near him, so he waded right in. As he took a drink, he thought and looked at his reflection.

_Why doesn't Kari like me? _He thought. _I'm cool, smart, and really handsome…_He dwelled on that thought: _Handsome…_He looked down and admired himself…Athletic build, Long, black hair, dark blue eyes-

HUA?

LONG BLACK HAIR AND DARK BLUE EYES?!

Unless he was mistaken, there was someone else in the water!

He twirled around quickly, and gasped.

It was her. The Dark Digidestined.

The same hair. The same costume. The same everything!

But one thing was different: She wasn't wearing her goggles. And because of that, he recognized her at once:

Senshi Melissa… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa gasped. _No way! Can it really be him? Can it be?_

The evil Digidestined was Motomiya Davis!

She had had a crush on him since 3rd grade, but he was always chasing after that other girl. Now, she knew the truth about him: He was a Digimon killer!

She was so shocked, she couldn't speak.

"M-M…Melissa…?…Senshi Melissa….?" He croaked. He looked just as shocked as she was. "…Is that you?"

She swallowed, and nodded. "Yea…But are you…really…Motomiya Daisuke…?"

He nodded, too. "Yea…So…you're a Digidestined…?"

"NO! I'm a Dark Digidestined, and how dare you insult me?!" She snapped. "I refuse to be given the same tittle as some Digimon-killers!"

Davis wrinkled up his nose. "Digimon…killers?"

"That's right!" She sneered. "I know all about you!"

His face turned solemn. "…Who told you that?"

"Akira!"

"…Whose Akira?"

"She's the one who told me what my D-3 is and she gave me Ringermon!"

Davis' face still looked solemn. "…Do you always believe things you hear about other people?"

"YES!…Wait, No!…Well…sometimes, I guess…" Her voice trailed off. Was he testing her…?

"How long have you known her?"

"Uh…Three days…"

"Have you ever seen me hurt a Digimon?"

"Err…No…"

"When it comes down to the very bone, do you have any reason not to believe me when I say that Akira lied to you?"

"…No…" Melissa sighed. "Davis, I think you're right…I've been duped…"

Davis shrugged. "You made a mistake, that's all."

Melissa nodded. "Will you and your friends ever forgive me…?"

Davis smiled. "I'm sure they will. Now, co'mon." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis was having mixed feelings about all of this. _How can it be? Melissa's a Digidestined…?_

He had always had a crush on her, with her pretty hair and gorgeous eyes, also, her knowledge of computers. But her attitude was a total turn-off. She had been sent to see the principal for mouthing-off more than once. Sometimes, he felt like she was harder to crack than a coconut. Also, she was rich, but got mad if someone talked about it.

But there was one more thing on his mind: Akira. _Who is she? Why did she lie to Melissa and that other boy? Is she our new enemy?_

When Melissa pulled her hand out of his, he realized that they were on the banks of the river.

Melissa looked around. "I gotta find Ringermon. I sent her to go look for you."

Davis grinned. "Ya know, that's exactly what I did. Why don't we split up and find our Digimon? Then, we'll meet up here again."

Melissa nodded. "Great idea." Then, she and Davis went their separate ways.


End file.
